


Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

by MoaKina



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Jared tenía que estar bajo la especie de un hechizo porque no había otra explicación para todo lo que Jensen le hacía sentir.Había sido hechizado en el amor, en un amor que sabe jamás será recíproco pero una oportunidad de poder estar con él, aunque sea sexualmente, se le presenta y no duda en usarla porque sabe que es la única manera de poder estar con Jensen sin embargo...¿Sera suficiente?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Steve Carlson/Christian Kane
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte uno

Jared Padalecki tenía 15 años cuando lo miro por primera vez, a Jensen Ackles de 17 años, cuando el ingreso al club de natación de la escuela después de fallar en el club de basket. Siendo él rubio el capitán del club y el un novato, no tuvo ningún problema en acercarse a Jensen y hacerse amigos.

Solo bastaron unas semanas para que él cayera enamorado de Jensen, fue como si el rubio lo hubiera hechizado, algo le hizo y Jared tuvo miedo. Él descubrió que era gay y fue una revolución dentro de él, principalmente ante la posibilidad de un rechazo de su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, su familia se lo había tomado muy bien y su mejor amigo, Chad. Él era gay tanto como Jensen era heterosexual. Jensen era muy popular y con los amigos que se cargaba, Christian Kane y Misha Collins, no era extraño que tuviera muchas parejas y ya una vida sexual activa. 

Jensen era el capitán del club de natación y con ese físico que se cargaba, era súper popular con las mujeres de la escuela. Alto, rubio, ojazos verdes, pecas en el rostro y el cuerpo, complexión atlética con fuertes brazos y unos labios de infarto. Le dolía tener que escucharlo hablar de sus conquistas, era como un veneno en el corazón pero necesitaba estar a su lado por más que sufriera. Lo peor no era eso, si no que para Jensen era su pupilo y lo quería encaminar por sus mismos pasos después de que él se fuera. ¿Cómo decirle al hombre más heterosexual de la escuela que él era gay sin perder su amistad? Porque Jared no era ningún estúpido y sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Jensen. 

Su único consuelo era saber que pronto esa tortura acabaría, pronto Jensen se graduaría, iría a la universidad en otra ciudad y perdería el contacto con su hechicero, su carcelero.

Los meses que siguieron, Jared enfocado en sus estudios y con tardes con Jensen y sus amigos hablando sobre sus últimas aventuras en la escuela, nunca una pareja formal. Le gustaba imaginar las fantasías que Jensen le contaba con ellos dos de protagonistas pero solo se lastimaba con eso. Llorar ya no servía de nada, sabía que el único culpable era el por enamorarse de alguien imposible, de un amor unilateral, jamás Jensen lo miraría más que un compañero, un amigo. Pero al menos, eran algo.

Era su secreto, uno que solo cargaba él y se sentía asfixiado hasta que conoció a Derek Lee Nexon, ese chico que se volvió su confidente y compañero. Derek también era gay y era fácil hablar con él, Chad era su mejor amigo pero hablar de chicos era incómodo. Ambos sufrían de un amor no correspondido. Solo gracias a él pudo seguir adelante como si nada malo pasará. 

Llego el día de la graduación y con ello las despedidas, el adiós de su amor no correspondido por Jensen. Antes de que se fueran, los del club organizaron una fiesta y Jared pudo cumplir uno de sus más profundos deseos. Probar los labios de Jensen.

Jensen se había emborrachado, la única manera en que Jensen sería capaz de hacer algo así, y Jared se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa ya que su familia había salido a la casa de sus abuelos y Jeff estaba en la universidad, no podría llevarlo a la suya en ese estado. Jared era fuerte pero Jensen lo era más y más grueso que él, por lo que tuvo dificultades en ayudarlo a caminar y se le cayó en varias ocasiones. Luego de un duro trabajo, logro llevarlo a su cuarto y poder acostarlo en su cama, el dormiría en el sofá. Deshizo el agarre de Jensen sobre él y fue cuando sucedió.

El rubio lo jalo del cuello y estampó sus labios por unos segundos antes de caer dormido en la cama. Jared se quedó ahí, de pie aun lado de la cama y estupefacto por lo ocurrido. ¿Había sido un sueño o había sido real? ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Acaso Jensen sentía lo mismo qué él?

Sentir esperanza de que ese beso haya significado algo para Jensen, que lo había besado por un motivo fue un error que poco le duro.

Al día siguiente Jensen no recordaba nada, solo que antes de que Jared se lo llevara había follado con universitaria y como presumió de eso. Nada del beso, nada. Su corazón ya no podía más.

Jared tomo sus cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás. Estaba hechizado pero no era estúpido. Durante esas vacaciones no contacto con ninguno del club de natación, ni siquiera a Misha y mucho menos a Jensen a quien ya había bloqueado de todas las redes sociales. 

Regreso terminando las vacaciones y no le dio ninguna explicación a Misha, quien era el capitán del club de natación, y solo le pidió que evitara hablarle de Jensen y que no le contara de él. Perdió todo contacto con Jensen y Christian. No contesto los correos de Jensen, cambio de número de celular. Lo único que quería era alejarse de su hechicero, de todo el dolor y las lágrimas.

Paso el primer año lejos de Jensen y todo iba bien pero... Jared no podía escapar del hechizo.


	2. Parte dos

Jared había hecho un buen trabajo en intentar superar lo de Jensen y hasta ese momento lo había logrado. Un año completo. Se enfocaba solo en sus estudios y en el club, mantenía la mente ocupaba en todo lo que fuera menos en ese rubio que le había roto el corazón sin saberlo. Misha de vez en cuando le daba noticias de Jensen pero solo cuando Jared lo recordaba y preguntaba por él.

No había tenido una pareja formal por más que se esforzaba por enamorarse, no podía deshacer el hechizo que Jensen mantenía aun sobre él. Sin embargo había podido perder su virginidad con un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, a quien en su mente se imaginaba que era Jensen pero solo había sido él porque una parte en lo más profundo de su ser, aún tenía la esperanza de llegar al acto sexual con Jensen. En un principio, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ese rubio, quiso guardar su virginidad anal para el pero después de ver todas las conquistas de Ackles, y que Misha le contaba aún seguían y en aumento, no pudo seguir así y fue cuando en la fiesta termino borracho y en la cama del rubio.

En las siguientes vacaciones de verano, antes de que se fuera con su familia a Los Ángeles por las vacaciones, en tercer día después de que la escuela terminara, las cosas no salieron tal y como lo esperaba para esa tarde. Se lo encontró. A él. Jensen. Su hechicero. El único capaz de mandarlo al cielo y al infierno con unas simples palabras.

Sus padres había llevado a Megan a un paseo desde temprano, Jeff, quien había regresado de la universidad el día anterior, había salido con unas amigas y él había decidido ir a caminar a la plaza. Había entrado a la nevería por un helado de chocolate y cuando salió, choco con alguien manchándose el con su helado. Su rostro se arrugo por el enojo y levanto la mirada.

-Fíjate por donde caminas ani...

Se calló abruptamente al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que hace tiempo no miraba más que solo en fotos y en sus recuerdos, y que le robaban el sueño, el aliento, el corazón. 

Que lo enamoraron, lo hechizaron, arrancándole todo.

Jensen lo miro también enojado pero rápidamente abrió los ojos como plato al reconocerlo y jadeo.

-¡¿Jared?! ¿Eres tú? ¡Wow! ¡Creciste!

Jared quiso huir de él. Su corazón se detuvo, su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. No pudo reaccionar pero cuando el ceño de Jensen se frunció, sonrió levemente. Durante ese año sin verse, Jared había crecido y tenía casi la misma estatura que Jensen. 

-Hola Jensen, mucho tiempo sin verte

Jensen frunció el rostro molesto y sus ojos verdes parecieron dagas que se incrustaron en él.

-Tú... Tú simplemente desapareciste, no contestabas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas y todo lo que se de ti, es por alguien más 

Jared sonrió con algo de tristeza al detectar el tono herido del rubio. Era irónico. Jensen ni se imaginaba cuanto lo había lastimado él y nunca le ha reclamado nada. Pero tenía que irse. Ya.

-Y-yo me tengo que ir Jensen, lo siento. Adiós

Hizo un gesto con la mano, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. No se detuvo al escuchar como lo llamaba. Necesitaba alejarse de él, del dolor que implicaba el tenerlo cerca. Nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con Jensen, Misha le había dicho que no regresaría esas vacaciones a Texas y aquí estaba el rubio. 

Llego a su casa agotado y se encerró en su cuarto. No podía ser verdad lo que había ocurrido, tenía que ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla pero la aceleración de su corazón y la mancha de su camisa era prueba de que si había ocurrido. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitir que un simple encuentro le afectara.

Sin embargo, el destino era como un jodido grano en el culo que solo molesta. Las cosas no fueron tan simples como le gustaría.

En la tarde cuando estaba platicando con sus padres en la sala, escucho el timbre y fue abrir volviéndose a encontrar con Jensen.

-Te invito a comer Jay, hay mucho de que platicar

Jared se quedó en shock y aunque quiso negarse, su madre lo mando y no le quedó de opción.

Fue algo extraño. Jensen le preguntó él porque no se comunicó con él y él se justificó con la escuela, el club, perdida de su celular y la distancia. Jensen pareció creerle y le hizo prometer que las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ese día y que se mantendrían contacto. Jared no quería hacerlo pero sentir esos intensos ojos verdes encima de él, como se vieran dentro suyo y descubrieran todos sus secretos, no pudo negarse y dijo que sí. El rubio le contó que sus padres lo obligaron a regresar a casa en vacaciones después de enterarse que el capitán del club de natación de la universidad lo expulsó al cacharlo a él teniendo sexo con una chica en la alberca. Jared sintió su corazón volverse a desgarrar con todo lo que Jensen le contó que hizo en ese tiempo sin verse, todas sus conquistas, de cómo se había enamorado de una tal Daneel pero no funciono y eran solo amigos.

Jared sonreía pero por dentro se deshacía, se rompía en añicos. ¿Por qué Jensen le hacía eso? Durante el resto de los días hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de Jensen. Sentía que si lo volvía a ver ya no podría mantener sus sentimientos y le diría lo que sentía por él. 

El nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó y era su último año antes de irse a la universidad y ahora era el capitán del equipo de natación. Los meses pasaron y el entrenador le pidió contactar a sus ex-compañeros a un evento y Jared armándose de todo su valor, llamo a Jensen con quien se mantenía en contacto pero lo menos posible. Jensen acepto ir y dijo que le diría a Chris y a Misha. Fue cuando Jared tomo una decisión que pondría fin a todo. De una vez por todas tenía que terminar con eso. Se confesaría a Jensen y que pasara lo que fuera a pasar, que de una vez por todas le rompiera el corazón por completo con su rechazo. Tenía que acabar. Era tiempo de desechar esos sentimientos.


	3. Parte tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: escena de sexo

Respiro hondo y entro al gimnasio. Todos sus excompañeros y miembros del club de natación, entre ellos Jensen, ya estaban ahí. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Rió cuando Chris lo abrazo con fuerza alzándolo del suelo reclamándole el no haberse comunicado con él. Lo malo de querer alejarse de Jensen es que también había tenido que hacerlo de varios amigos. Arrugo su nariz y levanto la mirada para ver al rubio.

Jensen solo le sonrió.

No interactuaron mucho entre ellos, Jared se mantuvo alejado de él, lo más cerca que estuvo de él fue cuando compitieron nadando para ver quién era más rápido, si un ex-capitán o el actual capitán, obviamente ganando el. Había crecido bastante. Unas horas después, se despidió de todos y en medio camino a su casa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular y regreso por él.

Se arrepintió de ello.

Jensen estaba ahí, sentado en el centro del vestuario pero no solo. Una chica estaba semidesnuda sentada en su regazo. Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo o iban a ser. Jensen solo bufo sarcástico al verlo. Ni una solo pisca de vergüenza se asomaba en su rostro.

-Ah, ¿de verdad?

Jared sintió como una espada ardiendo al rojo vivo le atravesaba el pecho, como un huracán arraso con todo dentro de él y su alma y corazón se rompieron en cientos de filosos pedazos. Jensen lo había destruido por completo. Solo miro como la chica se vistió rápidamente y luego salió corriendo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, en ningún momento había levantado los ojos. De un momento a otro Jared y Jensen se quedaron solos, sentados a un lado del otro.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Jay, pero por...

-No diré nada, no te preocupes

-De verdad, gracias. Ella ya tiene 18 pero igual no quiero tener problemas. 

Una idea cruzo la mente del castaño y su boca actuó antes de pensar con claridad.

-Pero a cambio te pido un favor

Jensen se encogió de hombros. -Es lo mínimo que puedo hace...

-Follame

Fue la única manera en que pudo pensar para acercarse a él y lograr uno de sus más profundos deseos. Jensen no le dijo que no. Esos minutos que siguieron fueron confusos para él. No temieron que los cacharan, estaban solos y se acomodaron en la bodega del gimnasio. El rubio no perdió tiempo, se sacó la camisa y se puso encima de él cuándo Jared le explico cómo hacerlo entre hombres, no era tan diferente pero Jared ocupaba que lo lubricaran.

Jared no podía negar que se sentía ansioso y emocionado. Iba a tener sexo con Jensen, de quien llevaba enamorado ya unos años. Al no haber lubricante, Jensen ensalivo sus dedos antes de empezar a prepararlo a fondo, como si fuera una virgen. Jared lucho para reprimir sus sentimientos y ahogar sus gemidos. Se sentía tan bien. Tomo una mano de Jensen cuando lo sintió acomodarse encima de su espalda. Sentir su respiración en su cuello era tan caliente y abrumador. No había juegos previos, sin besos, sin caricias, directo a lo que iban, era solo sexo.

-Probablemente sea ruidoso así que puedes cubrirla-murmuro Jared

Puso la mano en su boca y lo miro de reojo. Jensen se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y sus ojos eran más oscuros con las pupilas dilatadas. Jared realmente solo había tenido una experiencia en el área del sexo pero temía que alguna palabra y sus sentimientos salieran de su boca y era mejor prevenir.

-Ok, me gusta eso, me excita. Voy a ponerlo

Jared jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el pene del mayor abriéndose paso en su interior con lentitud. Su mente se llenó de Jensen, solo de él y del placer que sentía. Por eso se había tapado la boca, para no soltar uno de sus pensamientos. "Jensen, me gustas. Jensen. Jensen. Te quiero". Jensen estaba en su interior, tan largo, grande y caliente, muy profundo en él. Se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

-Wow, realmente entro y está muy apretado-jadeo

Jared grito cuando la primera embestida empezó. Jensen comenzó con un ritmo lento pero profundo que golpeaba su próstata. No dolía. Se sentía bien, muy bien y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Estaba teniendo sexo con Jensen. Jensen estaba dentro de él. En lugar de sentir asfixia y dolor en el que había vivido los últimos dos años, su pecho se llenó de euforia y no se estaba arrepintiendo de nada pero como siempre, volvía a equivocarse.

Las embestidas ganaron más fuerza y rapidez, el miembro de Jensen vibraba en su interior, golpeando una y otra vez su próstata, haciéndolo ver estrellas detrás de sus párpados, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de puro e intenso placer, que su cuerpo se contraerá y sacudiera. El orgasmo lo sentía tan cerca y sin tener que tocarse, Jensen le quitó la mano porque quería oírlo gemir, escuchar los ruidos que sofocaba con su mano y Jared no se hizo de rogar. Se arqueo ante una fuerte embestida y gimió sonoramente.

-Dime Jared-embestida-¿A cuántos has tenido aquí adentro?-fuerte embestida

Definitivamente Jensen era el único que podía hacer eso. Mandarlo al cielo con todas esas sensaciones placenteras pero regresarlo al infierno con duras palabras que solo lo lastimaban. Giro el rostro para verlo con nuevas lágrimas pero estas eran de dolor.

-He perdido la cuenta

Jensen solo lo miro al detenerse, Jared no pudo ver bien su expresión ni su mirada por las lágrimas pero el rubio rápidamente continuo penetrándolo pero rudamente. Unas embestidas más y Jared se corrió con fuerza. Su ano se contrajo y sintió el esperma de Jensen a través del condón. Maldijo el condón pero con todas las aventuras de Jensen era mejor prevenir.

Una vez que el acto sexual término, ambos se metieron a las regaderas sin decir ni una palabra. Jared se sentía muerto por dentro. ¿Por qué Jensen tuvo que decir eso y ser tan cruel? Al final había logrado su objetivo, que Jensen destruyera todo.

Ya no más. Ahora era tiempo de avanzar.

Se puso ropa, tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Jensen le hablo.

-Ehy, espera. Dame tu número  



End file.
